


Inked

by Jee_Eun



Series: NCT Soulmate AU [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Mentioned Mark Lee (NCT), blink and you miss EXO, blink and you miss Super Junior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 19:21:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17648435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jee_Eun/pseuds/Jee_Eun
Summary: In a world where everyone has a soulmate, Jaehyun feels the pain of his.





	Inked

Jaehyun cursed to himself as the pain started up again.

_ ‘Seriously?  During a test?’  _ he thought, trying to concentrate on the Calc test in front of him.  

If he ever met his soulmate, he was seriously debating on decking them.  How many tattoos did they need? Honestly, Jaehyun had counted at least 10 tattoos so far that his soulmate would wear.  

_ ‘At least they aren’t a girl, then there would be cramps too,’ _ Jaehyun tried to cheer himself up,  _ ‘Nevermind, I think this is worse.’ _

The latest tattoo was on his soulmate’s ribs and it hurt like a bitch.  The other tattoos hadn’t been in class, thankfully done on weekends and at night, but this one hurt the most and was during a test.

Jaehyun gave up on the test and raised his hand.

“Yes Jaehyun?” the professor asked.  This professor was at least kind, Professor Junmyeon had a whole lot of pity for kids with soulmates after his own left him a couple years earlier.  No one knew all the details but it was pretty nasty apparently.

“My soulmate is getting another tattoo, can I finish the test another time?” he asked hopefully.  

“Yes, but it will be a different test,” Professor Junmyeon nodded.  Jaehyun left the class to take some painkillers and hate his life. 

 

Taeyong prayed that his soulmate wouldn’t mind him getting yet another tattoo.  He knew that they felt all the pain that he did when he got the tattoos but he continued to get them anyway.  His only hope was that his soulmate wouldn’t deck him when they met. 

He started with the tattoos after getting kicked out for crossdressing (he still blames Seulgi) by his parents and Lee Donghae and Lee Hyukjae picked him up off the streets.  The two of them already had two kids of their own, Doyoung and Jeno, who were happy to let Taeyong (And his little brother Jisung when he followed a couple years later) join their family.  

After a couple of years, the couple decided to get a family tattoo.  Hyukjae had once been a tattoo artist, so he tattooed a design he made on each family member.  As he did so, he taught Taeyong several tricks of the trade and even though all of the kids in the family were preparing to take over D&E Studios (an entertainment company the couple had inherited from Donghae’s father), Taeyong had taken up tattooing himself and others for fun in his spare time.  

This particular tattoo, two hands shaking as their blood mixed and dropped over a river, was being tattooed by Hyukjae onto his ribs.  

“What does this tattoo mean again?” Jisung asked, swinging his legs on the table next to Taeyong, watching his adoptive father tattoo a design on his brother.

“The blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb.  Or bonds formed by choice are stronger than of force. It’s meant to symbolize our family,” Taeyong explained to his little brother, wincing slightly at the sensation.  

“It looks cool hyung!” Jisung smiled

“No more tattoos for you until your at least 20,” Hyukjae told the boy without even looking.

“Dang it!”

 

Mark had an internship at D&E Studios, a top entertainment company with many trained actors, singers, rappers, and dancers in their ranks.  However, the company hadn’t forgotten its humble beginnings and that was evident by the classes taught to young kids, adolescents, teenagers and even adults.  The company debuted several successful idols and actors and models while still offering numerous co-op and internship opportunities. Mark had taken one of those opportunities to learn more about music production (while also occasionally abusing his studio access to record some of his own raps) even though the studio was on the opposite side of Seoul as their university.

As such, Jaehyun was often enlisted (being one of the few that could actually drive in South Korea in their family and that went to the same university as him) to give Mark a ride home from the studio at night.  However, this night, Mark was taking an outrageously long time getting out of the building and Jaehyun was getting impatient.

Ok, maybe it had only been 5 minutes but Jaehyun had a long day.  His soulmate’s tattoo took hours and he felt like he was in agony with how sore his ribs were.  He just wanted to drop Mark off and then go home and sleep after watching a couple episodes of  _ The Office _ and eating an entire tub of Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough.  

Sighing, Jaehyun reluctantly got out of the car and approached the building.  

“I’m sorry but we’re closed right now sir,” a receptionist at the desk smiled at him once he entered.

“Oh, sorry, I’m here to pick up Mark Seo, he’s an intern here.  He was taking a while so I just wanted to check on him and give him a hand if needed,” Jaehyun awkwardly shuffled his feet.

“Ok, go ahead,” the receptionist said, granting him access to the building.  

 

Taeyong was finishing up a new routine for one of their idol groups when he noticed the stranger by the door of the practice room.  

“I’m sorry, can I help you?” Taeyong asked, wincing at the pain in his ribs as the bandage rubbed slightly against his newest tattoo.  

“Oh, I was just, er, I’m looking for Mark Seo and I saw you dancing and you’re really good so I was watching a bit and - ” the tall stranger rambled.  Taeyong grinned slightly, he was cute. 

“I’m Taeyong, I can bring you to Mark if you want.  I just have to turn off the camera and put on a shirt,” Taeyong offered, he knew Mark, he was a good kid and a hard worker, something that his parents really valued.  

“Yeah, that’d be great!” the stranger smiled.  Taeyong did exactly as he said, pulling on his shirt and grabbing his coat and keys.  He quickly turned off all the equipment and packed it away, locking the practice room and gesturing the stranger to follow him.  

“Mark should be on the fifth floor working in the vocal studios, not the dance studios,” Taeyong said, bringing the stranger to the elevator.

“Thank you!  I’m Jaehyun by the way, I don’t know if I said that or not yet!” the stranger smiled and holy shit he has dimples.  Taeyong nearly dissolved into gay panic at the mere sight of the dimples. 

“It’s no problem, think you got it from here or?” Taeyong asked as he hit the up button for Jaehyun.  

“I should be good, I think,” Jaehyun said before brightening up slightly, “Hey, what’s your tattoo of?” 

“Which one?  I have 10 or so I think,” Taeyong asked.

“All of them, my soulmate gets them a lot.  I feel all of his pain and he just got a new one today so I’m curious about yours,” Jaehyung shrugged.

“Did he get one on the left side of his ribs today by any chance?” Taeyong asked.

Jaehyun nodded.

“And is there one on his right collarbone?  One on his right ankle and one on his left wrist?”

“Yeah, how’d you know?”

“I think we might be soulmates…”

  
Needless to say, Taeyong no longer got tattoos when Jaehyun had tests and both got matching tattoos on their right wrists so if anyone asks, ‘ _ These tattoos are soulmate approved!’ _


End file.
